Life After the End
by brightspot149
Summary: Set in the world in which Markus led a peaceful protest and was successful, Conner becomes deviant and awakens the group in CyberLife, and Kara makes it to Canada with Luther and Alice. Its a look at what might have happened after the end of the game. Markus is pursuing peace talks, Conner works to uncover Elijah's secrets, and Kara and company acclimate to their life together.
1. Chapter 1

_Like most, I very much enjoyed the game, the world, and the characters. However, there are so many remaining questions and much potential. These are my ideas for what might occur post-game. It will continue to take the three separate perspectives, though they will intertwine. As always, I do not own any of these things, just enjoy building on the ideas and characters. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Kara**

Two weeks had passed since they set foot in Canada. They had met Rose and Adam just outside the boarder gate and took a bus to Ontario together. The ride had been mostly silent for two reasons: the refugees who had attempted to cross the river hadn't made it, and Kara, Luther, and Alice could hardly believe that they _had_. By the time they reached Rose's brother's home, the sun painted a beautiful sunrise that mirrored the mix of sorrow and hope that Kara felt.

James was very welcoming and, just like Rose, made the three of them feel like family. Part of being family also meant that they were responsible for assisting in maintaining the household. Even though they did not need to be fed and wouldn't require much maintenance, the work was in exchange for the space they used and for assistance obtaining android supplies, as these were expensive and difficult to come by. Life had begun to take on a rhythm, a "routine", as James called it; one that Kara was beginning to find comforting. The little family of three was allowed to live in the basement and could come and go as they wanted. In exchange, they would help in the garden, with household chores, and tend to the chickens that lived in the back yard. The chickens were Alice's favorite chore, Kara enjoyed the monotony of laundry, and Luther spent most of his time helping Rose expand the garden when he wasn't with Kara or Alice.

James lived in his home with his wife and three girls. The three girls were around Alice's age and were warming up to her, but were still cautious. Adam had remained friendly and spent more time with Luther, asking lots of thought-provoking questions. He also had an open admiration for Markus and showed a lot of interest when he found out that the three had spent time with Markus in Jericho. Rose seemed a lot more calm and at peace than she did in Detroit. She smiled more, laughed more, and time spent with her brother and his family made her appear five years younger. Kara had spent time with each person in the house, but Alice, Luther, and Rose, respectively, had much of her time and interest.

It was late in the evening, after the humans had gone to bed, and Alice could be heard playing softly in her room with the door shut. Though she didn't require sleep, they had taken care to give Alice her own space so that she could feel "normal". Alice even still sometimes asked to be tucked in for bed even though she didn't sleep. Kara and Luther were both suspicious that this was just because Alice loved to be read stories, but they always enjoyed indulging the little girl. Kara and Luther sat in the common room, both on the couch with some distance between them, engrossed in their own studies. Luther was researching plants and strategies for successful growth while Kara kept up with the latest news in both Ontario and Detroit. They were safe, but Kara knew that the world political climate was unstable, and she was also curious what Markus and his group were up to.

"_Have you talked to her about it yet?"_ Luther asked telepathically.

Kara set down her reader and looked over to Luther who had done the same. _"I'm waiting for her to ask – until _she's_ ready."_

Luther blinked slowly and glanced away for a moment. Kara knew this meant he didn't agree. _"She needs to talk with someone. Others will ask questions for which she doesn't have the answers." _

"_I just don't know of a good way to approach it. I value our relationship."_

Luther placed his hand on Kara's shoulder, his facial features softening. "And I value it as well," he said aloud, softly. "That is why you need to talk with her about who she is."

Kara nodded and looked down. Getting out of Detroit happened so fast that Kara hadn't taken the time to really help Alice process everything that had occurred. And, more importantly, to discuss what Kara had said to Todd about Alice being an android. Luther felt it should be an open dialog, but Kara was hesitant to, afraid that Alice's understanding of the world would be further shaken.

"I think it would bring closure for you both," Luther said and walked over to the bed in the corner, taking his reader with him.

Kara knew that part of the reason she didn't want to have the discussion with Alice was because she would again have to face the truth. It didn't change how mush she cared about Alice, but she worried about what Alice would think of her. Kara sighed and followed Luther, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Detroit is becoming a city for androids. Even President Warren is considering sanctioning it as such while negotiations continue. Parliament might start to permit androids, leading to laws." She paused for a moment, waiting to see if Luther understood her thought process.

"Let's wait, then decide what is best for Alice."

Kara looked over at Luther who was lounging on the bed and nodded. She appreciated his ability to simplify things she tended to over-think and complicate. He always kept the objective in mind. She reached out to take his offered hand, enjoying the feeling of companionship. They had first joined hands the morning they arrived at the house, in a sense cementing their relationship with each other and commitment to Alice; no secrets. They continued to bond occasionally to provide comfort, reassurance, and understanding. Kara still wasn't sure of her feeling about Luther, and he didn't seem sure about his for her, but they both needed and had a strong attachment to each other.

Kara broke the silence and their hold. "I believe it's time for our evening story."

Luther nodded and both headed toward Alice's room, with a smile on both their faces.

**Conner**

Conner sat dumbfounded in his seat. Hank was in the chair next to him, likely with a similar expression. "I'm sorry, Captain, could you repeat that?"

"I think you heard me the first time, Conner. You are now DCPD's first official android officer. And Anderson, this means you are stuck with Conner, until further notice." Fowler paused for a moment, then stood. "Your first assignment is on both of your desks." Conner and Anderson remained seated. "Have a fine day, gentleman," Fowler prompted in a stern voice.

Conner was the first to stand, still looking flustered. "Thank you, Sir." Conner offered a tight nod in gratitude and exited the office, Hank following silently behind. Both men set at their respective desks. "I'm guessing you didn't know?" Conner broke the silence.

Hank just shook his head. "I…" Hank seemed to be looking for his voice and the right words. "Maybe he thinks it will be good PR?"

"I guess so. Even though I ended my connection with CyberLife, I didn't think he would trust me again."

"Well, the city is full of mostly your kind now."

Conner chose to not take the comment offensively. He knew where Hank stood on the android debate and that he was still getting used to the idea of view androids as equal to humans. "And I'm sure my connection to Markus had something to do with it."

Hank nodded, then shook his head as if trying to clear it of thoughts he couldn't understand. "Well, let's see what kind of shitty case Fowler has for us now."

Conner opened the file, only to face another surprise. "Kamski?" Conner quickly absorbed the information. It seemed the department wanted him for questioning related to the recent protests and his connection with CyberLife, to assess his potential involvement or influence. Kamski had not responded to any attempts at outreach and had apparently vacated his home.

"We better get more out of 'em this time," Hank said gruffly. "That guy gives me the creeps."

"Well, we have to find him first, Lieutenant."

"Let's try his house. He ain't home, but I'm sure he left something behind." Hank grabbed his coat and keys and moved toward the door. "Hell, who knows, you might even get to see Chloe again," Hank joked, slapping Conner on the shoulder as he walked by.

Conner responded by following Hank out the door to his car. It was true that Conner had found Chole attractive but sharing that observation out loud had elicited frequent teasing from Hank. When Hank discovered that Conner identified as deviant, the teasing intensified, and Hank seemed intent on encouraging Conner toward engaging in relationships other than with just him. Conner had attempted to deflect or deny the jokes the first few times, but quickly discovered that the best response was no response at all.

The car ride to Elijah's was mostly quiet, both inside and out. The androids he'd set free from CyberLife roamed the streets among other deviants, but the streets and shops seemed empty compared to what they used to be. There was the occasional human, but the majority had been evacuated while peace talks were being pursued and planned.

When they were about a mile from the house, Hank broke the silence. "Meeting with Markus tonight?"

Since CyberLife, for all intents and purposes, was no longer functioning and Conner had severed ties, Hank had temporarily taken Conner in. Hank said it was for Conner's sake, so that he wasn't wandering the streets as a "helpless android", but the truth was clear that Hank would also benefit from the companionship, so Conner agreed. Since becoming roommates, Hank had taken an interest in what Conner chose to do with his time. "Yes. He has his second meeting with the President and Governor tomorrow. Markus requested assistance reviewing what they are going to present."

"You aren't going to go with them tomorrow? You'd think that an android, one of CyberLife's crowning achievements with the sole purpose of hunting down deviants, becoming a deviant himself, would making a pretty damn convincing argument."

"Markus and North agree, but I believe they are waiting for the perfect moment. But my background is also why they find my input valuable."

The car stopped in front of the mansion and both got out.

"Deja vu, huh?" Hank joked as he rang the doorbell.

Conner wasn't expecting anyone to answer, but Chloe tentatively opened the door. If Conner wasn't mistaken, she appeared to have a worried or hesitant expression on her face. She opened the door only about a quarter of the way. "Elijah isn't home but thank you for stopping by." She moved to close the door, but Hank's foot prevented her from doing so.

"We're not here to see him," Hank corrected. "We are here to see you."

Chloe hesitated, clearly at odds with her orders. Conner stepped in. "I understand that you may have orders to not let others in, but as the police, I believe you have to give us access. It would be in Mr. Kamski's best interest." Chloe relented and allowed them entrance. Out of the corner of his eye, Conner saw Hank smirk. Conner ignored him. "Thank you, Chloe." They stood in the foyer and instead of adding the complication of asking her for a preferred place to speak, of which she likely didn't have, Conner began the questioning. "Are you the only Chloe here?"

"Yes," she answered simply. Unlike humans or deviants, Chloe gave off no non-verbal cues to help lead his questioning. Conner had to rely on his ability to ask the right questions and for Chloe to answer truthfully.

"When does Elijah plan to return?"

Chloe didn't answer. She just shifted her weight on her bare feet, causing her blue dress to sway slightly.

"Well, he won't mind if we look around then," Hank said impatiently, beginning to wander the house.

Chloe looked like she was going to attempt to stop him, so Conner grabbed her arm without thinking. They both paused for a moment. Conner had the urge to set her free; partly to get the information they needed and partly because he was becoming more irritated by the fact that not all androids were free, or at least given the option to be. Knowing it wasn't his place, nor the time, and that she may not desire freedom, he released her. Before he could question her further, she spoke up.

"I never got a chance to thank you." Chloe folded her hands in front of her. "You had the chance to further your mission and instead, spared me. Elijah had a lot to say about you after you left. He really admires you."

"He does seem fascinated by the ability for androids to adopt the capacity to feel and desire freewill." Conner couldn't tell if she was just engaging in small talk or if she was trying to tell him something without being straightforward.

"Do you?" She asked, displaying some curiosity.

"I do now," Conner answered honestly. "Hank and I are no longer pursuing deviants. That's not why we want to speak to Elijah."

"Then why do you seek him?"

"He is a man with a lot of connections who will likely be able to provide information on a lot of important topics. He isn't in any trouble. Though the timing of his disappearance seems somewhat suspicious."

Before Chloe could respond, Conner heard Hank from another room. "Conner, come see this!"

Conner and Chloe followed Hank's voice to Elijah's room. Hank stood in front of an open, empty safe next to the bed. "My guess is wherever he went, he doesn't plan to be back."

**Markus**

Markus made sure the door was unlocked so that Conner could let himself in when he arrived. In the last two weeks, he had really grown to value the newly-converted andriod's input. North was a little more cautious of him but allowed Markus to invite him over and voice his opinion. After Jericho was destroyed and the town vacated, he, like many of the other androids, found houses or building to squat in. The building he and North had chosen was a completely vacant, old, and made of brick. Most of the windows were broken, but that didn't bother them. The advantage was that it was very close to the center of town and had a wonderful view from the roof.

Markus joined North at the table where she was pouring over their list to take to the negotiations tomorrow. The first meeting hadn't gone quite as planned. President Warren had explained that due to implications that her ties to CyberLife had allowed her to receive blackmail on her running opponent, allowing her to win, she had to be extra cautious with these negotiations. This immediately set the tone that she was more interested in her political ratings and reputation than the welfare of Markus' people.

Markus placed his hands on North's shoulders and peered around her to look at the list. "It's the best we can do," he reassured her.

"But what if she doesn't accept any of it? Or worse, waters it down. Our sacrifices need to mean something." She put the list down and stood to face him. His hands remained on her shoulders, eyes making contact with hers – one green, one blue.

"I don't plan on backing down. We've come this far with peaceful protest, and even most humans now support us, but we will push harder if we need to. And you will be there to provide some of your charming intimidation," he smirked.

She smiled, but briefly. "I trust _you_. I just think she is more concerned about her own interests than those of our people."

"And that's why we are there. To help her see." Markus took her left hand in his right and kissed her on the forehead. He was about to hug her when he heard the door shut.

Conner stood in the doorway. "I can come back later."

"No, please join us," Markus invited, gesturing to the table. "We were just going over our plans for tomorrow." North remained quiet but sat with them. "Anything to report?" Markus had unofficially entrusted Conner with the responsibility for looking after the general well-being of the androids in and around the city. With his experience as a cop, he seemed well-suited to the role.

Conner took a breath in, then paused. "No changes in the community. But today I was officially made an employee of the DCPD. Our first assignment is to locate and interrogate Elijah Kamski, who has disappeared."

Markus was taken aback. "Hired into a position reserved for humans? And for your abilities, not because it is a programed directive?" Conner nodded. "North, can we include that as an example?"

She hesitated. "One reason the humans hated us is because they saw us as taking their jobs. How would this help?"

"It shows we can work together – no one replacing anyone. It's just a matter of making the jobs available for everyone, human and android alike."

North relented and took note.

"And what is it you said about Kamski?" Markus continued, leaning his elbow on the table. Markus recognized the name, as Carl had spoken of him often, but he had never personally met him. "He worked at CyberLife, didn't he?"

"Yes." Conner folded his hands and placed them on the table in front of him. "Hank and I spoke to him when I was still tracking down deviants. He seemed to imply that he knew all of this would happen; that he intentionally programed us with the ability to become 'human'." Conner paused for a moment. "Something he told me during that conversation actually allowed me to break away permanently from CyberLife's programing. We are pursuing him for the department, but I believe he has some information that may help_ us_ as well."

Markus nodded. "Keep us updated. I wouldn't mind talking with him if I get the chance."

Conner hesitated again. "I was wondering if you could ask tomorrow if they are aware of his location, as a part of the negotiations. I suspect that President Warren is somehow involved or at least is knowledgeable."

"Let's hope she hasn't hired him to build an army against us," North mumbled, crossing her arms.

"I will ask, as it will be helpful for all of us, but it depends what she asks for in return," Markus answered as he leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head.

Conner nodded in understanding. Chloe continued to take notes.

Markus continued, changing the topic to the purpose for the evening. "Our main requests for tomorrow are freedom for all androids who desire it, a halt in production and sales, and equal civil and legal rights. It sounds like a lot, but it's the basics and what our people have asked about most."

"So, if we want to be free and continue to work, pay would be required?" Conner asked.

Both North and Markus nodded. "Which is why I want to use you as an example. We want them to stopping making more, at least right now, because we should no longer be used in the role they 'created' us for. We now need to define our role in society. We haven't had a chance to address it yet, but I know Warren will bring up humans being angry about spending money on something that they now need to 'set free'."

Conner put his hands in his lap. "What about those who do not want freedom?"

"Like I said, they still get a choice. They can continue to live as servants if that's what they desire." Markus discreetly kicked North under the table. This issue was something they didn't see eye to eye on.

"Sounds like everything on our end is ready for tomorrow, then. I'll look forward to hearing the outcome." Conner stood and shook Markus' hand before leaving, nodding at North.

"There is something I still don't trust about him," North said, heading toward the roof.

Markus followed. "Trust or not, he provides us inside information, which is helping us in our talks with Warren."

"He mentioned breaking through his final ties with CyberLife – was that separate from when he was on the boat with you? How long did they have access to his programing? And is their control truly severed?" North opened the door for him and closed the door behind them. It was dark but the lights on the roof illuminated the snow that was beginning to fall.

"I'm sure it's fine, North. But I'll talk to him about it sometime soon to make sure." Markus sat on the edge of the building, North tucked under his arm next to him. They swung their legs and looked out at the quiet city. He didn't really have any lingering doubts, but he didn't want a rift to occur within their core group so he would do anything to put North at ease. To change the mood, he leaned down and kissed her, relaxing when she kissed back. He hoped tomorrow would be a major turning point in their freedom and integration into society as equals.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara

Rose had insisted on celebrating Thanksgiving, saying that it was her favorite holiday. This didn't surprise Kara given Rose's love of family and relationships. Kara hadn't yet participated in a human holiday but, given the recent formation of her own family, she had a lot to celebrate. Kara, Luther, and Alice joined Rose right after she had woken, early in the morning, to gather what they could from the garden and begin preparing the food. According to Rose, food was one of the most important parts of this celebration, secondary to family.

Kara was beginning to appreciate the smell of food and, during the preparation, almost wished that she could enjoy it with everyone else. Rose would sample the food as it cooked, make a sound, then add seasonings based on her tasting. Kara asked Rose to explain the process, but all she could say about it is, "the taste buds just know".

Luther helped in silence, first shucking corn and then cleaning and preparing various fall squashes. Alice was also quiet, oddly so, and Kara worried that she too was thinking of the food. What Luther had said last night nagged at Kara – she was uncomfortable with how soon the conversation would likely need to occur. She and Alice moved to the island, at Rose's request, to start slicing apples to prepare the pie. Kara was comfortable with cooking, due to her programming, and she enjoyed helping Alice learn. Rose hummed a tune in the kitchen and Luther had slipped out to grab some more produce. Alice sat across the table from Kara. Kara handed her the dough.

"Flatten this one into the bottom of the dish, then we'll fill it with the apples and top it with the other piece of dough," Kara instructed. Alice nodded and began to do as she was told. Kara began to cut the first apple into thin slices. "You've been very quiet this morning," Kara gently observed, avoiding eye contact in the hopes that this would encourage Alice to be more forthcoming.

Alice was quiet for a little while longer, but Kara had learned to be patient with Alice. "I wonder what it tastes like," Alice said quietly. "That's what makes us different from them, isn't it?"

There was that word again – "us". Alice had used it before, but back then Kara assumed Alice used it because she identified with the androids, not because she actually was one. This time, "us" was more impactful. "It is one of the ways, yes."

Alice finished with the dough and began to place the apple slices in a circle in the pan without being instructed to do so. "I'll never grow up like the other girls, will I?"

Kara paused in her cutting for a moment to glance at Alice who was fully focused on creating the pie. Kara resumed her work. "No. We will always look the same. You, Luther, and I." Alice grinned. "Our forever family."

This gave Alice a small smile. Kara would do anything to make her little girl smile. After her exchange with Todd at the bus station, Kara no longer felt any shame taking ownership of Alice – they had adopted each other. "I already knew," Alice said. Kara realized she wasn't the only one who was thinking about the encounter at the bus stop. Kara meant what she had said to Luther, that the timing of this conversation was up to Alice, and she seemed to be ready.

"I'm sure you knew before I did," Kara said to try to keep the mood light, but it was also likely true. This time she stopped in her cutting, put the knife down, and gave Alice her full attention. "I was still learning what it meant to be… deviant. To be okay with having feelings. I didn't know how to understand how I felt about you. But I realized, human or android, I love you and will always want to take care of you."

Alice looked up and smiled. "I love you, Kara." After a few moments, both went back to their tasks. "Sometimes I think my da… Todd, thought I was real, too." Before Kara could answer, Alice finished her thought, "I must be a good actress."

"It's only because you are so loveable," Kara grinned back. All of the apples were cut, so both worked on arranging the slices and finishing with the top crust. Rose must have sensed that the mood had shifted and joined the table.

"That she is," Rose agreed and kissed the girl on the top of her head.

Kara felt an emotion that seemed… warm, but she wasn't sure what to call it. Alice had as much or more family and people who cared her than most humans. In that moment, the times of loneliness and fear seemed so far away. Their situation had turned out better than Kara could have ever planned for.

"Now, let's get that pie in and set the table. We can be eaten' while the pie is cookin'. Alice, would you go get the girls?" Rose carried the pie off and place it in the oven. "Now, I'll go get my brother, his wife, and my son. Kara, why do you start setting the table and then take a seat." Rose sighed and placed her hands on her hips; she must have seen Kara hesitate. "No need to be nervous, hun. It's not all about the food, remember? Oh, and I have some big news to share with everyone." Kara couldn't help but return Rose's smile as Rose left the room.

Kara began to set the table just like Rose had shown her, leaving her, Luther's, and Alice's places empty. Kara usually helped prepare meals, as agreed on, but once dinner was served, the three usually went downstairs to their makeshift home. This would be the first time they joined the family at the dinner table. Luther quietly entered the room and helped her finish up with the table after placing the extra vegetables he had retrieved on the kitchen counter. Kara briefly wondered if he had intentionally left the room so she and Alice could talk. "I talked with Alice," Kara said softly.

Luther nodded tightly and smiled, just a little. He looked like he was about to comment when the rest of the residents in the house entered the room and took their seats. "Smells delicious, Rose," her brother commented as he sat down next to his wife. "And thank you, all," he said smiling, looking to Kara, Luther, and Alice each in turn.

James sat at one end of the table and Rose at the other. The three girls and Alice were to James' right with Alice seated next to Rose. Kara sat on Rose's other side with James' wife closest to him and Luther and Adam in between the two women. Kara had to fight the urge of her programing to serve the food; this meal was much different than what she expected with Todd's home as a reference. Kara looked to Alice who also looked as if she felt out of place.

"First," Rose announced to break the awkward silence, "we give thanks." Rose held out both of her hands and Kara observed how the others were each holding each other's hands and copied the gesture.

"I'll start," James said from the other end. "This year, I'm thankful for my promotion and our new family members," he smiled.

Moving to the right, each of his three daughters shared what they were thankful for, including their new pet cat, a new toy, and getting to play in the park. When it came to be Alice's turn, Kara was not surprised by her answer of "all my new friends". Rose hesitated and blinked back tears. "Being safe," was all she said. Kara allowed for some silence after that answer both because she echoed the same sentiment and because she wasn't sure what words to use to reflect how she felt. Suddenly, the words to summarize it all came to her: "I'm thankful to feel human." She knew she never would be human, but now she knew what it meant to feel, to have a family and long for a future with purpose.

Luther remained quiet so long that Kara wondered if he would participate. She gently squeezed his hand. "For freedom," he shared. Kara looked around the table and all the adults were looking at the table with tears in their eyes while all of the girls were peering around at the adults' faces. No matter where they were looking, all appeared to be paying full attention. Adam's answer of "second chances" came quickly and Kara quirked a smile. James' wife finished with, "I'm thankful for every day I get to spend with all of you."

Kara felt Rose squeeze her hand and say "amen". The rest of Rose's family did the same so Kara followed suit. The family all at once seemed to shatter the silence with their lively chatter and reach for the food. Each person would take some then pass it around the table. Kara liked being able to participate in some capacity, even if she couldn't partake. Once everyone was served, the humans began to eat and the conversation died down with the exception of the occasional uttering of "this is delicious" or sounds of pleasure.

The three girls would occasionally look up at them, likely still adjusting to the concept that they didn't need to eat. Kara felt the need to help break the ice with them. "Which food is your favorite?" she asked, hoping to hear from all three.

"Corn!" Exclaimed the youngest as she put another spoonful in her mouth.

"Mashed potatoes!" replied the middle.

"I can't wait for the pie," the oldest said.

"It's still in the oven," Rose said, "but it will be the best pie you ever had."

Kara smiled at the happiness that seemed to be radiating off of all of those sitting at the table. She was glad they had decided to stay for dinner. Rose paused and put down her silverware. "I thought now might be a good time to share," she paused and looked around the table. "Parliament has made it official; androids are now being permitted in Canada, but not as property. You are now considered eligible for citizenship," she smiled.

Kara froze for a moment, unsure of how to react. She didn't expect a bold move so soon, especially with the humanity of androids still being very much up for debate. "So, we won't be sold?"

"Not manufactured or sold, just officially welcomed." Kara still sat speechless and Rose laughed. "Almost too good to believe, isn't it?"

Conner

Until he heard from Markus concerning possible leads, Conner decided that it would be best to sweep Kamski's home again, and this time a little more thoroughly. Chloe had not been forthcoming with information, but before they left, she did say that they were welcome back to the house if needed. All Conner and Hank had so far was an empty safe, which only told them that he likely would not return to the house. Hank had mentioned that he was surprised Kamski had left a Chole behind, but Conner reminded him that Kamski had several and could likely make more. Hank then made some sort of joke about how Chole had been left behind specifically for Conner, knowing exactly which Chloe to leave behind.

Conner finished preparing a breakfast of eggs and toast and walked down the hall to get Hank up. It wasn't in Conner's programing to be familiar with cooking, but with some coaching from Hank, he had picked it up fairly quickly. Hank wasn't so keen on the idea of Conner helping with keeping the house running at first, but Conner reminded him that without sleeping and eating, there were a lot more available hours in the day. Hank had said he wouldn't mind adding a few extra hours to the day by not having to do chores and Conner told him that it was a way for him to pay rent.

Knocking on the bedroom door rarely worked, so Conner had just started coming into Hank's bedroom and flipping on the lights. This day was no exception. Hank groaned, muttered some profanities, then finally sat up.

"I think our best option is to search Elijah's house again. I am waiting on word from Markus who may have some helpful information for us."

Hank sighed. "And how soon will that be?"

"Most likely this afternoon. The meeting takes place this morning." Conner picked some fresh-looking clothes from the closet and tossed them to Hank on the bed. "I'll be out in the car."

"Give me ten," Hank grunted. "And don't forget to feed Sumo," he said as Conner left the room and shut the door. Conner fed the dog, spending some time to pet him, then grabbed the car keys.

Once at the house, Hank seemed more awake and willing to interact. "So, what is it you think we'll find that we didn't see yesterday?"

Conner knocked on the front door. "I'm not sure."

Hank pinned Conner with a stare and smirked. "Are you tellin' me you have a 'gut feeling' that there is something else, and _that_ is why we are here?"

Conner paused. "Perhaps. And I also think I may be able to get some more details from Chloe."

Before Hank could respond, the door swung open.

"Would you like to continue looking around?" Chloe asked in her typical cheery fashion.

"I guess so," Hank muttered, welcoming himself into the house. "So, Conner, where do we start?" Hank asked, extending his arms wide.

Conner turned to face Chole after he entered the house. "Does Elijah have a basement, or workshop, or something like that?"

Chole hesitated, as if she was weighing whether or not this contradicted her given missions. "Right this way," she said, leading both detectives to a part of the house they had not yet seen. They stood in front of what looked to be a wall, but when Chloe touched it, the panel slid aside, revealing a set of stairs. Hank looked to Conner and raised his eyebrows as they descended the stairs.

The room was large enough that it looked like it spanned the entire square footage of the house above it. It was well organized, but shelves created a maze of paths through the space. Of what he could see, most of the shelves had various android parts, mechanical pieces, and tools. There some shelves that appeared to have boxes with paper in them. Both Conner and Hank paused at the bottom of the stairs.

"Shit," Hank muttered. "I think we will be here a while."

Markus

Markus was mildly surprised that he didn't feel nervous. He was worried about being able to appropriately lead and provide for his people, but he wasn't anxious about another interaction with the President, or even the governor. He just knew that, somehow, he had to succeed.

North offered her hand as they sat in the waiting area and he accepted it. She gave it a gentle squeeze but continued to look straight ahead and he did the same. Markus had put to memory everything he knew needed to be discussed, but North was there to offer support, prompt him with reminders, and to put pressure on President Warren if needed. They were equally invested and willing to do just about anything to achieve freedom. Although, Markus was anticipating President Warren to continue to push her own agenda.

"She will see you now," the President's secretary said from behind her desk. The first time they arrived for a meeting, Markus tried not to read too much into the fact that the President's secretary was an android. Markus liked to think that he was fighting for her rights as well, even if she didn't know it yet.

Markus and North simultaneously stood and walked to the office door unescorted. He was still unsure whether he should take this as an honor, that he was trusted so much as to see himself in, or if it was a slight signaling that he didn't deserve to be shown in. Markus could feel the secretary stare at them as they walked and assumed that she was staring at he and North's joined hands. It surely caused confusion, but Markus also hoped that it sparked curiosity and questions. Markus and North broke physical contact as they opened the office door and walked in.

President Warren sat on one end of the long wooden table on the right side of her office and Governor Gabrielle Johnson sat on the other end. Both women stood and looked toward Markus and North when they entered. After pleasant greetings and handshakes, Markus and North sat down next to each other in the same place they had sat for the previous meeting. A human man sat across from them and was preparing to type notes on a small tablet for their meeting.

"Before we get started," President Warren began, placing her folded hands on the empty table in front of her, "there is some news I need to share that may… influence the decisions we make today." Cristina looked at all three sitting at the table, so he assumed that this news would also be new to Governor Johnson. "I have received word that Canada will be announcing later this morning that they are openly welcoming androids and that those androids will be able to apply to be… citizens. There will continue to be no manufacturing or selling." Her face remained emotionless and Markus wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. A quick look to the governor confirmed that she had not yet been aware of the news.

"So, do you want to draw us back to the states, or just let us all move to Canada?" Markus inquired.

President Warren narrowed her eyes. "I believe that question answers itself," she said tightly. "Let's continue where were left off. Present your terms."

"Freedom for the androids who want it, including the ability to work for pay and rights equal to that of our human brothers and sisters. And no more production and sale of androids." Markus hadn't considered going all the way and asking for citizenship, but he wondered if the competition from Canada would be enough of an influence for President Warren to consider it. What he presented, though, seemed to be bold enough for the present.

"That would certainly make us competitive with Canada, but what about the human concern for jobs? Our human population already feels like their jobs have been taken from them, and now we would be paying them?"

Markus was prepared specifically for this question. "The pay would again make the job market competitive. Not all androids would be suited to all jobs and, in some cases, businesses would want to hire a human because they want to appeal to the humans. Androids would no longer be the cheapest option." He paused to let his words sink in and looked back and forth between both women. "If production is stopped, this would keep androids from 'flooding' the market and humans would likely feel less threatened." Markus aimed to put his ideas into words that would appeal to the human president; the positive effect for androids would be that humans would no longer create and determine the life of their own personal servants.

Both women still appeared unconvinced, so Markus decided to use Conner's example. "A Conner model was recently hired into the DCPD as a detective, not to make a statement or because of his programing, but because of what he could contribute. Equal rights, equal consideration."

President Warren looked to the governor, who promptly replied, "I am aware of this, though I am surprised _you_ are so soon. It has not yet been announced. Conner was no longer there by the order of CyberLife and expressed an interest in staying on. That combined with the recent disappearance of Elijah Kamski, it seemed advantageous to keep him with the force and seemed wrong not to pay him since he no longer 'belonged' to anyone."

Markus was very thankful for Governor Johnson's words. He did, however, notice President Warren fidget slightly when Kamski was mentioned. He decided to momentarily deviate from his cause for the androids to push for more information about Kamski for Conner. Markus decided that the best way to play the situation was to act as if he was unaware of Kamski's disappearance. "Kamski is missing?" he asked. "If we move to stop production, shouldn't we locate him first?"

President Warren leaned forward stiffly. "Governor Johnson spoke out of turn," she said, giving Gabrielle a stern look, then looking back to him. "Elijah has nothing to do with this discussion. He is no longer affiliated with CyberLife."

"That may be true," North said, stepping in, "but can we trust that he won't just start another company? And what if he intensionally created us with the ability to feel?"

"Enough!" President Warren said, looking as if she might stand, but she didn't. "We didn't come her to talk about Elijah. Let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we?"

Markus and North quickly glanced at each other out the sides of their eyes. President Warren's reaction and informal use of Kamski's first name said a lot more than she likely intended to say. She knew where he was and was unwilling to divulge any information. Markus was beginning to wonder if this whole negotiation was a rouse and a diversion tactic.


End file.
